The Weekend
by lightening816
Summary: When Janice and Floyd end up accidently being locked up in the Muppet Theatre for the weekend, the two start to connect on a deeper level, a level that they have never reached before now. Floyd/Janice. Rated G.
1. Stuck Inside

The Weekend

**By: ****lightening816**

**Rated: **G

**Genres: **Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Synopsis: **When Janice and Floyd end up accidently being locked up in the Muppet Theatre for the weekend, a relationship that once died will possibly reborn into something better.

**CHAPTER 1: **Stuck Inside

Another long day had finally come and gone. The Muppet theatre had been busy as usual. While it was true that it had been more than thirty years since they had done something interesting or whacky, the theatre was still used for special occasions like meetings, rehearsals, and other important things. It was late on a Friday afternoon. Kermit the Frog had just put his belongings away. The weekend had begun and it was time to go home and spend it with his beloved nephew…even though Miss Piggy had continually asked him to spend it with her. Still, Kermit refused. This made Miss Piggy upset, but when Kermit insisted to he stayed with his beloved nephew, the pig could not resist the reply of the frog she loved and admired. She could have just threatened him too, but decided not to. They all had had a long day and it was time for all of the tired muppets to go home and let the weekend begin.

Gonzo was going to be busy that Friday night. He and his girlfriend, Camilla the chicken, had been planning on going to a fancy vegetarian restaurant that night and possibly go see a movie if they could. They had been planning this night for a long time. It was obvious that Gonzo loved her, so he thought that Camilla should feel glad when she was around him, no matter what other people thought.

Fozzie, on the other hand, was going to spend the weekend with his mother, Emily Bear. Seeing as Emily Bear was indeed his "Ma", he felt like he needed to.

Scooter was going to stay home and have a quiet night as planned. This was normal for him.

The Electric Mayhem were going to spend the whole weekend playing their music as loud enough to wake the dead, hoping that they will find a gig. However, Dr. Teeth, Zoot, and Animal had already left the theatre and went to the apartment the band stayed in, remembering that Floyd and Janice had said that they were going to catch up with them later. They were, of course, concerned, but they left anyway.

Rowlf the Dog was going to be staying home and doing what he normally did: _"Finish work, go home, read a book, have a couple of beers, take myself out for a walk, and go to bed." _Nice and simple.

As for others such as Sam Eagle, Crazy Harry, and the Swedish Chef, no one knew what the were up to, especially since they kept private about…which is not normal for those such as Crazy Harry! He never kept his mouth shut and was always ready to blow something up. It did not matter what it was, just let Harry blow it up!

After an hour of putting everything away, muppets finally started to leave and go on with their weekend. After everyone…almost…had left, Kermit locked the door to the theatre and walked home with his nephew Robin. Too bad he did not realize that the Muppet Theatre was not empty like everyone thought. There were still a couple of people still in there. Now with the theatre locked and the key with Kermit, who had already left, they were both stuck.

"…HELLO!!" yelled a male voice who was still in the theatre. Suddenly, a muppet with long orange-red hair tied in a pony tail showed his face. He wore an army cap and had a guitar case, which held his special bass guitar.

Sergeant Floyd Pepper was still inside the theatre. Unfortunately, no one knew that he was alone except a blonde girl who was also there. As Floyd wandered around the theatre, his voice echoed through the building. Spooking, wasn't it? He thought so.

"HELLO!!" he yelled again. Still no answer, that is until he finally heard a reply.

"…Floyd?" asked a female voice. Floyd looked around and saw the blonde girl staring at him as he stared back. The blonde girl had a small ponytail hanging on the side. Floyd was happy to see this person. He knew her very well. At least Floyd now knew that he was not going to be entirely alone.

"Janice! You're here too?" he asked. Janice walked up to him.

"Yeah, I'm afraid so. I was getting my stuff together, like, in my backpack, but then I heard a door close and I panicked." she replied. She claimed that she panicked, but she did not look like she panicked at all, but since Janice would never lie to Floyd, he had to believe her.

After she spoke, there was complete silence until Floyd finally spoke.

"Well, the door's locked, we can't get out, and the others are waiting for us! Dang this is crazy!" he said. They both sighed.

"Yeah…now what?" asked Janice, starting to feel worried. They looked around. There was no one but them. Everyone was gone, so how could there be?

"Hey girl, I guess we should do something, but what?" replied Floyd. Janice smiled and nodded. They started to walk together.

They came to the edge of the stage and sat there with their legs dangling freely, thus, starting a weekend they will never forget.

"Do you, like, think anyone's going to realize we're gone? It'd be weird if we ended up being stuck here for the next couple days for sure!" said Janice. Then Floyd remembered thier band mates.

"Maybe Dr. Teeth, Zoot, and Animal will start looking or us, or at least find the key and help up get out," he replied.

"How? Kermit has the key, and he's long gone, and since Kermit always locks the windows, all of the doors, and everything, we're stuck, unless the others practically beg Kermit to let them borrow it," returned Janice. Floyd frowned.

There was no escape.


	2. The Gift

** This chapter has the lyrics to "No Air" by Jordan Sparks.**

Chapter 2: The Gift

The two muppets looked at their surroundings and tried keep calm. They glanced at each other, but then looked away.

"Well, like, what do we do now?" asked Janice. Floyd thought really hard for a minute.

"Hmm…wait, isn't there a phone back stage?" he asked, feeling kind of sorry for not thinking of it before.

They both rushed to the backstage area and found the phone on Kermit's desk. Floyd grabbed the phone and dialed Kermit's phone number.

Unfortunately, Kermit was not home. He had gone with his nephew, Robin, to the park, and since neither Kermit nor Robin had any source of communication with them, none of them had any idea of what was going on.

As Floyd dialed, Janice walked off and up the stairs to the numerous dressing rooms.

After having to leave a message, Floyd dialed Dr. Teeth's number. After the phone rang about three times, it was answered.

"Hello?" a voice asked. Floyd was ecstatic to hear the doctor's voice.

"Oh man! Finally someone answers! Listen, man, it's Floyd! Janice and I are locked inside the Muppet Theatre…hello!! HELLO!! ARE YOU THERE??" he said.

Dr. Teeth was there, but only for a short while. Unfortunately, Animal, who was with him along with Zoot, was starving. Think Teeth's phone cord was food; he chewed on it and broke it, without getting hurt of course.

When Floyd realized that Dr. Teeth was no longer there he hung up the phone and noticed the Janice was gone.

As she wondered through the hallway of rooms, she came towards the room the band would usually be in. She entered it and many memories began to spill. The room looked like a normal dressing room, except it had posters and special features that made it look like a place the Electric Mayhem would usually be in. As she looked through some drawers, she noticed in one of them held a small blue box. The box had a slip inside the purple bow that was wrapped around it. The slip had Floyd's handwriting on it.

"_May 20, 1981"_

"_From Floyd_

_To Janice"_

Janice picked it up and held it speechless. Since it was hers after all, she wanted to open it, but since she had never seen this small case before, she didn't know whether to open it. After thinking about it, she untied the bow, and was about to open it, but then she heard footsteps creaking towards her. Janice turned around and saw Floyd there in the doorway, looking surprised and ashamed. His jaw was dropped and he wanted to look away. When he tried, Janice spoke up.

"Floyd?" she asked curiously. Floyd stared and her and sighed.

"…Janice, listen, I wanted to give that to you, but then Kermit pulled the bombshell about bringing the show to an end…and I…I…man…" he said panicked. Janice was surprised. She glanced at the box and then looked at Floyd again.

"Floyd…like, I wish I had figured this out later…I want to know what's inside really," said Janice. Floyd took a few steps towards her.

"…open it. It's for you. I just hope you like, girl," he muttered.

Janice looked at it, took off the bow, and opened the case. There in the case lying on a patch of protective cloth was a silver charm bracelet. The bracelet had charms shaped like guitars, musical notes and hearts. On one of the hearts there was an inscription. The inscription said:

"_Janice, you'll always be my main squeeze. I love you."_

"_Floyd"_

Janice's breath was taken away. She had never seen anything so thoughtful and wonderful in her life.

_**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air**_

If I should die before I wake  
It's 'cause you took my breath away  
Losing you is like living in a world with no air.

"Oh, wow, like, Floyd, this is…" she said. When she attempted to look up at Floyd, she saw that Floyd was gone. She looked out the doorway, and saw Floyd walking down the hallway and down the stairs. She watched until she no longer saw him. After he was completely gone, she followed him down the hall and down the stairs.

Floyd kept walking until he came to the very familiar balcony of Statler and Waldorf. He wanted to give her the gift, but because life, gigs, and music got in the way, he never came to do it. He had always wanted to though. Even though they were not as close as they were before, meaning they were no longer together as a couple, he had been thinking for a long time that he would never be able to give the present to her. He thought about the gift and, of course, Janice, everyday, even after their close relationship had come to an end. He still loved her, but he what else could laid back, hip man Floyd Pepper say or even do?

_**I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave  
my heart won't move, it's incomplete  
Wish there was a way that I can make you understand.**_

Then, as Janice tried to keep up with Floyd, she saw him sitting in the balcony box, with his face in his hands.

"Floyd!!" she shouted. Floyd lifted his hands and saw Janice there. He wanted to keep hiding his face, but he could not help but look at her, for he could not help but be entranced. Janice started running, and kept running until she found him sitting in Waldorf's seat. She stared at him and her heart started beating quickly.

_**But how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
it's so hard for me to breathe. **_

_**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air.**_

Janice came to him and sat in Statler's seat.

"Thanks for the bracelet. Like I'm wearing it right now," she said, showing it too him. Floyd smiled. Floyd looked at the ground and Janice kept looking at his face as it moved. Then Floyd looked at her still smiling.

"I see…you're welcome…" he said. He directed his body towards Janice, to try to get a better view of her.

"Did you read the inscription?" he asked. Janice nodded her head.

"Yeah…I loved the message for sure!" she replied. Floyd felt relieved.

_**I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew  
Right off the ground to float to you  
There's no gravity to hold me down for real. **_

Both their faces turned bright red. They both also tried to keep from being flirtatious but who could blame them? Janice smiled at him as her feet swung back and forth.

_**But somehow I'm still alive inside  
You took my breath, but I survived  
I don't know how, but I don't even care!**_

So how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe.

"Floyd, you know I really…_really _like you!" she said. Floyd nodded.

"Yeah…I do too, you know," he replied. Janice's smile grew wider.

"…I've…just been wondering why we're…not so close anymore…" she returned.

"Stupid life, I guess! It's gets in the way. If I had the chance, I'd definitely find a way to get us back together!" replied Floyd. The blonde placed her hand on her chest.

"…Like, you'd really do that?" asked Janice. Floyd nodded.

"Of course! I deeply care about you. Those feelings I had for you back in those days…I…well…" he said. He had never felt like this before. Why is it so hard to spit out what he feels?

_**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air.**_

Janice had a pretty clear idea of what he was trying to say. She felt the same way.

She still loved him too.

There was no question about it.

_**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air.**_

_**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air.**_

She took a deep breath and asked Floyd an important question.

"Floyd…" said Janice.

"Hmm?" replied Floyd.

She sighed and asked the question.

"Do you still love me for sure?"


	3. The Dead One, the Captain, and the Merma

Chapter 3: The Dead One, the Captain, and the Mermaid

Chapter 3: The Dead One, the Captain, and the Mermaid

Floyd went red when Janice asked such a question.

"Do you love me, Floyd?" Janice asked again.

The two of them stared at each other. Floyd just didn't know how to say what he wanted to say.

"I…oh man, Janice…but we're not so tight anymore…I think I might still love you," he replied. Janice nodded and hugged Floyd.

"Like, thank you for your honesty," she said as she hugged him. Janice was happy for his honesty. To her, he was basically saying that he deeply cared but he has to gather up his feelings before anything could be official. Luckily, that was exactly what Floyd meant.

Later that night, the two of them grew tired. It was about 9:45 PM. They both wanted to go to sleep. Fortunately, they remembered about some extra blankets sitting in one of the theatre's backstage closets. They took them out of the closets, placed them on the two couches that were in the band's room and by 10:20 PM, they were both drifting to sleep.

As they lied there asleep, they began to dream. Janice dreamt of someone very special to her.

--

"_Janice? Janice! Please wake up," said a male voice. Janice woke up and found herself on the couch. Floyd was not there. He did not wake her up. Instead of Floyd being on the other couch, it was Mr. Hunt. _

"_Richard?" she asked drowsily. Richard came towards her and tried to help her up off the coach. Janice smiled. _

"_Thanks," she said sweetly. She suddenly realized that she was talking to the one who helped get noticed by Jim Henson in the first place. She gasped with joy and hugged Richard Hunt tightly. _

"_Richard, I miss you so much, for sure!" she said. She smiled at him and Richard smiled. Janice could not believe it! She was talking to a close, dear friend who had been dead for quite a few years now. It felt so great to see him for the first time in so long. _

_Janice smile suddenly began to fade. Richard noticed. _

"_What's wrong, Janice?" he asked. Janice looked at him, feeling unsure, but she had to tell someone. _

"_Richard…earlier tonight…Floyd and I got locked into the theatre, and now we're stuck. We tried to call Dr. Teeth but I don't think he got our call. Now we're stuck here till Monday! Talk about a bummer, man. And a few years back, Floyd and I drifted apart and no more were we, like, close…but I still, like, feelings for him, for sure. I just hope Floyd does. What do you think?" she said. Richard nodded as she spoke. _

"_Well, I guess the best advice I can give you is to be there and help him out like what you've been doing," replied Richard, helping the best way he can. _

_Janice smiled, but she was not sure if that was truly a reason why he is here. _

"_Richard, like, tell me, why are you here?" she asked. _

"_Maybe you just miss me. I missed you, Janice," replied Richard. Janice hugged him tightly. _

"_That must be it…I haven't been able to, like, live myself since you left," she said as she placed her head on his shoulder. They hugged each other tightly just as she did with Floyd. The two of them looked at each other._

"_Man, Rich, I miss your hugs almost as much as I miss you altogether," she whispered to him. As Janice looked at, she realized something with Richard. He was beginning to look see through. Her hands went through him. He was fading. _

"_Richard, why are you fading? You're not leaving are you?" she asked sadly. Richard kissed her on the cheek as he disappeared in front of her. When Richard was completely out of sight, Janice's head fell backwards. As her head slammed into the couch cushions, Janice's dream faded to black…_

_--_

Janice woke up. Sweat ran down her face as she looked at the dark room. She saw Floyd sleeping soundly on the other couch. She smiled and him. She quickly hopped out of the couch, knelt towards sleeping Floyd and kissed him on the cheek. She jumped back into the empty couch and fell back to sleep.

It was 11:15 PM.

Floyd was dreaming as well. He, however, was not dreaming of his muppeteer. He was dreaming of the girl who just kissed her on the cheek (though he did not know it).

--

_Floyd woke and found himself on a big sailing boat. He found himself wearing ship captain's garb, with a captain's coat, hat, and all. He stood up and found himself watching the ocean waters move violently with the gray clouds gloomy looking clouds with lightening spewing out from them, and the thunder roared into Floyd's ears. Of course he noticed the boat moving violently as well. He tried to hold onto the boat, but he was not strong enough and fell overboard. He landed into the water and started sinking. He held his breath, but he tried to swim his way back up to the surface. As he tried, he swam through the hole made out of coral, thinking he was small enough to swim through it. He was wrong. He got stuck in it. As he watched his hat and the band that was holding his long red headed ponytail floated away, Floyd struggled to get through. He tried and tried, but it was not until he felt a heavenly presence around him. He turned his head and saw a figure coming towards him. As the figure came closer, Floyd was able to make out what it was. A blonde mermaid with a blue tail, a pink bikini top, and a jade colored flower in her hair came swimming towards him._

"_Who's that…Janice?" he thought. It was Janice! _

_Floyd smiled and tried to gain her attention. Janice certainly did. She was swimming towards him. She grabbed his waist and began to pull him again and again. Floyd finally broke free and now held just Floyd's hands. Floyd held hers as well. They looked at each other sweetly. Being there with Janice, Floyd did not seem to care about his breath of air anymore. They were both literally floating in the ocean water as they both felt each other close. It was as if no other creature was there. Janice ran her fingers through Floyd's long orange hair that was just floating there freely. Floyd was just hoping he would get the chance to kiss her. Their heads began to get closer and closer to each other. They puckered their lips ready for the kiss. _

_Unfortunately, the kiss was never fulfilled. _

_Floyd woke up too soon. _

--

Floyd's eyes opened widely. He was back lying on the couch in the band's room in the locked in Muppet Theatre. He found himself there with his band back in his hair, the dark room as dark as ever, and found himself completely still. He looked at the sleeping Janice and smiled at him.

"_Have mercy," _he thought.


End file.
